NoName
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Somethings are never named, to name something is to acknowledge it exists, something are best left within the shadows we pretend don't exist.  Concept idea, rating subject to change.


**Yes the story is actually called NoName, exactly like that, there is a reason that will become clear later**

NoName

Where all things Begin**  
><strong>

Kakashi stared at the back of the third Hokage. The third Hokage was an old and yet incredibly strong man, Kakashi had seen the Sandime pull through several situations that would have killed lesser men and yet right now the Sandime seemed to be feeling every second of his many years.

Right now he was stood behind his desk staring out the window, good thing windows, you could usually throw a kunai through one into someone's face, it was a surprisingly good tactic.

Unless you were the Hokage with three inches of shatter-proof glass.

"I need your help Kakashi." It didn't surprise Kakashi that from what he could see of the Sandime in the window he didn't move his lips, a lot of ninja could lip read.

"What for?" If the Hokage needed someone's help then something had to be going wrong, and quite badly too.

"Until a month ago we were in conflict with Kumo since the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga. We were at a stalemate, they had more ninja, we had better ninja. Three years ago we began winning, do you know why Kakashi?"

Kakashi just shook his head, they had begun to win the war and Kakashi had never questioned why, he was glad it happened, war was something he didn't like.

"I deployed a special team to assist in the war, they are special in that only one person in the village is aware of their identity, that person is not me, I have no idea who they are, only that right now they need help."

"What kind of help?" Kakashi was wary, a squad that no one knew who was in it, it was trouble.

"I don't know, but I know I can trust you to make sure they receive the help they need, even if you don't do it yourself I know it will get done." Kakashi let out a slow sigh.

"What do I do?"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later found Kakashi in the district of Konoha that held the supply warehouses, he had been told nothing more than to head to the back left warehouse. Standing outside the warehouse he had been directed to Kakashi found himself looking around for any sign of what to do next, seeing nothing different left Kakashi confused but with the feeling he had missed something.<p>

It wasn't until the wall nearest him on the warehouse shimmered as a person Kakashi knew stepped through the wall as if it wasn't even there.

Blinking as he realised the entire warehouse was under an incredibly high level illusion Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his spinning Sharingan, looking at the warehouse Kakashi did a double-take when he couldn't tell the illusion was there.

"You won't find it with your eye Kakashi, you could have the entirety of the Hyuuga clan here looking and they wouldn't be able to tell that there's an illusion here." Kakashi continued to stare at the building, unable find anything that would indicate an illusion being there.

"How is that even possible?" A shrug met his question.

"Hell if I know Kakashi, you yourself helped create the illusion, it took twelve people, all jonin rank, a week to get this thing running." Kakashi blinked as he turned to face the purple haired women.

"I think I'd know if I helped make an illusion like this Anko." Anko just gave a grin, her sadistic grin that Kakashi had only seen when Anko was doing one of three things, tormenting a rookie, during an interrogation and when she killed someone.

Something about Anko's grin was off, as if she didn't have any of her usual malice behind it.

"I'm not that good at illusions, you know that Kakashi, but messing around in people heads? that I can do." Kakashi was confused for a second before he realised what Anko meant.

"You can erase memories? I though only the Yamanaka had a technique that could do that and even then it's a dangerous technique." When Anko's eyes suddenly darkened Kakashi had a bad feeling.

"You know Kakashi, I did some real evil things, I stole that technique and I learned why it's a dangerous, to erase a memory you have to watch it, do you know what that means Kakashi?" Kakashi only shook his head.

"I have easily over a thousand memories, emotions and thoughts in my head that don't belong to me, do you know what that does to a person Kakashi?" Kakashi only closed his eyes.

"I can only imagine what it's like Anko. What does this have to do with some secret team needing my help?" Anko sighed.

"Follow me and i'll tell you a story Kakashi." Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine as he covered his Sharingan eye and followed Anko through the illusion. Behind the illusion he came across a steel door with a retina scanner as a lock.

"I'm the only person keyed to this, that should tell you how bad this is."

"Why you Anko?" Anko cocked her head at Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi paused to consider his words.

"Why are you the only person who knows everything here?" Anko chucked, it sounded hollow to Kakashi.

"Because I was the only person that lacked something that the Hokage could trust to do what was needed." Kakashi had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer to his next question.

"Lacking what?" Anko refused to meet Kakashi's lone eye.

"Morals, they would only have got in the way of what I did, something even I regret doing."

* * *

><p><strong>In case you were unsure, this story will probably be anything but happy.<strong>


End file.
